Clan avatars for members
Clan avatars for members is a book that can be claimed from the Head guard in a players Clan Citadel. Transcript How Buffs Work Upon summoning your clan avatar, your Avatar Warden has the option of choosing a buff. To be eligible for the effects of the chosen buff, you must pay a weekly fee of 300 anagogic orts to the avatar and be within range of the buff. For most buffs, this is a case of being within speaking range of the Avatar Warden, but there are buffs which effect any clan member on the same world as the avatar. When a buff is active, there will occasionally be a visual effect displayed around you. Buff: Heal Over Time Every time the buff takes effect, you will heal either 5 life points or 2% of your total, whichever is greater. If you become busy - perhaps by reading a quest journal or looking at your bank - this will not take effect. Buff: Familiar Faces Entering the area of effect with a summoned familiar, or summoning a creature within the area of effect, will double the time for which they can be active. The effect is lost if you leave the area of effect. Buff: Auto Ort When this buff is active, and you are in the area of effect, orts which would have dropped from kills/skilling will automatically go into your inventory. Buff: Skill Plot Bonus Bringing your clan avatar to citadel skilling plots will net you 10% more resources if you are within the area of effect. Buff: Skilling Bonus If you are within the area of effect, you will gain 6% more experience on all actions. If you are not close enough, but you are on the same world, you will gain 3% more experience on all actions. These are stackable with other experience-boosting effects, except for Refer a Friend bonuses and bonus XP weekends. Buff: Random Resurrection If you are within the area of effect when you die, there is a chance that you will be resurrected, intact, where you stand. You may only experience this effect once per a day. The avatar can manage this feat only a few times per day, dependent on your citadel tier: :- Tier 1 - 2 = Once per day :- Tier 3 - 4 = Twice per day :- Tier 5 - 6 = Three times per day :- Tier 7 = Four times per day. Buff: Protector While in combat within the area of effect, the avatar can channel some damage away from you and to itself. This will damage the avatar, and could cause it to despawn, but it may save your life. Avatar Restrictions As your avatar habitat improves, you will find more avatars can inhabit it. A 'simple' habitat supports 1 avatar; 'medium' supports 2 avatars; and 'grand' supports 3 avatar. When summoned, only one avatar is permitted per clan, per world, with the exception of your citadel. Anagogic Orts Anagogic orts are small pieces of the citadel islands. They will be dropped as you go about your daily business and, by collecting them, you can pay for your avatar buffs, as well as use them to heal your clan avatar, should it be attacked. You can choose to opt out of receiving these rocks by speaking to the Captain of the Guard at the Clan Camp. Category:Texts and tomes